Gothic Sanctuary
by Shadowabiss89
Summary: Sakura is the weird girl out at her school but then along comes a new guy that turns her already carzy life crazier. SakuraxItachi
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples sorry for the long period of nothingness...things have been a little crazy in my life but now i'm back...so let the fun begin.

TDL

Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

-

It was another dull day at school as Sakura looked out the window...rain...her favorite weather; she sat in math class, her least favorite subject, and couldn't until the bell rang. She was a junior in high school and she was known as a freak all over her school. She wore black all the time even though her parents hated it; she loved corsets and long black dresses and the vampire look. But the kids at her school didn't see the beauty in her dark looks and called her a goth freak and a few other names, the most unusual thing about her was her pink hair. She sighed as the bell rang and she got her stuff and left, as she walked down the hall everyone seemed to be talking about somebody...a new person if she heard correctly and by all the girl chattering..a guy. She walked into her next class which was art her favorite because their teacher, Mrs. Cate, let them listen to music as they did their art projects, and her few friends were in the class.

She sat down beside her friend Hinata, a silent girl with natural blue hair and white eyes, Sakura smiled at her friend who smiled back, she was wearing black pants and a corset with a silver ankh around her neck. Sakura's own outfit was a black corset with a long black dress with her own silver ankh and a tiny silver cross. She turned on her cd player and listened to Epica as she worked on her latest painting...and she started to slowly sing along. When a shadow came across her painting, she looked up to see a strange boy a few feet away and there teacher talking to him. "He must be the new boy everyone is talking about." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement as she slowly studied him; he was wearing all black and he had long black hair, around his neck he wore a small pinical...he was a wiccian? She thought. "Hinata look at his necklace, do you think he could be wiccian?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not he is probably wearing it to bring attention to himself." She replied.

Mrs. Cate turned to the class and slowly introduced the new kid to the class. "Ok class this is Itachi Uchiha and he is our new student, please make him welcomed. Ok Itachi why don't you go set at the same table as Hinata and Sakura...Will you two please raise you hands?" Mrs. Cate said with a smile on her face, as Hinata and Sakura slowly raised their hands.

Itachi made his way to their desk and sat across from them, they looked him with a cold glance before continuing their work. He looked at them with blank eyes before getting a sketch book out and started drawing in it. Soon the bell rang and they got up and started to leave when someone tapped Sakura on the back she turned around only to come face to face with Itachi. "You forgot this." He said his voice was cold as he handed her a small notebook, she gave a slight nod before following Hinata out of the room toward lunch.

When they got there everyone was talking about the two brothers that had moved here. "So he has a brother who i guess is on our grade and Itachi is a Senior." Hinata said quietly as they got in line.

"Well look here the two goth girls have the nerve to get before us in line how cute." Said Ino who was the most popular girl in the school and used to be Sakura's best friend.

"It's a free country Ino i can do what I want." Sakura replied coldly as she got her lunch and walked toward their table in the back.

"Well look at that, he was openly accepted by the popular kids." Said Hinata as Sakura followed her eyes to the popular table where Itachi sat with Ino asking him all kinds of things. "Figures." Sakura said.

Finally when school was over her and Hinata where the first out of the building heading toward Sakura's black mustang. As they were getting in the car another car pulled up behind them, Sakura sighed and turned around to see who it was and it was Ino. "Sakura just so you know I know that Itachi is a lot like you and everything but don't even think you can get him because he is mine." She said.

"Don't worry he's yours." Sakura replied. "Now move you car please." She said as she got back in her car.

Ino's car slowly left Hinata looked at Sakura "what did she want?" She asked.

"She told me to stay away from Itachi, can you believe it, he hasn't even been here for more than a day and girls are throwing themselves at him! It's repulsive." Sakura replied.

She gripped the wheel tightly as she drove home, Hinata was staying the night and that was great, for one Sakura needed someone to vent to and she didn't want to be alone with her parents if they were drunk. She sighed as she pulled into the driveway of her small home...it used to be a beautiful and welcoming place now it looked run drown and nasty. Another night of hell she thought. They walked slowly and silently into the house, Sakura made sure that they were asleep or somewhere and thankfully they were out. She walked back to were Hinata was and told her it was ok. "Do you know when they well by back?" Hinata asked.

"Nope and I hope it wont be tonight." She said. Why was she the one with the screwed up family?

The whole night they stayed up and talked about everything and didn't go to bed until Sakura heard her parents come in. Tomorrow was going to be amazing she thought.

-

-

-

-

-

well there you go please review!!!!!


	2. life is a bitch

Thanks for the reviews they make me happy :)

Chapter 2

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura and Hinata woke up to a loud banging at the door, and Sakura let out a sigh she knew what was coming. "Sakura get you ass out here this instant!" A angry and slightly slurred voice screamed.

"Alright mom hold on a sec." Sakura replied as she got up and went to the door. As soon as she opened it she was slapped a crossed the face. "Don't tell me to wait you ungrateful bitch! Who the hell do you think you are to bring someone into my house without my permission?!" Her mom screamed.

"You're drunk mom lets talk about this..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when she was slapped in the face again. "Don't tell me whether I'm drunk or not! Just take you friend and get the hell out of this house!" She yelled.

Sakura nodded her head and quickly got ready for school and her and Hinata were out of the house in a few minutes. As they were heading to school Hinata gave her friend a worried look as a bruise started to from on the side of her face. "Don't worry I'll put some makeup on it when I get to school ok?" She said to Hinata. The silent girl slowly nodded her head.

TDL

At school Sakura put some makeup over the bruise so you couldn't see anything, when she was satisfied she walked into the school. The day went smoothly until art, Hinata had to leave early for some reason leaving Sakura and Itachi alone. He looked at her weirdly as she sat down she glared slightly before getting her supplies ready. "What happened to your face?" He asked her in an emotionless voice.

"Why is it any of your business?" She replied just as coldly.

"Because the makeup on the right side of your face doesn't match the rest of your face." He stated bluntly. "So what happened?" He asked again.

"Why do you care? And it's none of your business as I said, so just leave me alone." She replied getting annoyed.

"Because it looks like someone hit you." He replied.

She looked at him slightly shocked, was she that easy to read? She glared slightly as she stood up and walked to the teacher asking to go to the bathroom. As she left the room his eyes were on her the whole time.

TDL

She decided to skip out on the rest of the school so she didn't have to put up with his questioning gaze; it's like he thinks he rules everyone and expects answers out of anyone, well he has a sad awakening coming if he thinks he can just boss her around, she thought as she drove down the road. She decided to go to one of her favorite places to hang out at a small gothic cafe/book store, as she walked in she found one of her favorite books and sat in a table in the back and started reading.

Soon to soon for her liking school was probably out and she had to go home, she thought about not going back but knew her parents would kill her. As she was leaving she bumped into someone she turned around to say sorry when she noticed who it was, Itachi, she sighed and started back out the door. "You know it's rude not to say sorry." He said.

"And it's rude to pry into someones personal life but we aren't perfect now are we." She replies.

"And it's cowardly to run away from what you fear." He said.

She turned around and walked up to him and slapped him in the face, he didn't even look surprised.

"You don't know anything so shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" She yelled as she walked to her car and quickly drove away.

She was so mad, who was he to call her a coward?! She sighed as she pulled into her driveway it looked like her parents were home...great she thought.

TDL

Sakura sat on her bed in her room whipping up some of the blood, her parents had been drunk and mad, they hit her until she was bleeding from the nose and the mouth. "Bastards," she mumbled to herself. The phone rang and she picked it up and it was Hinata, she told her what happened and she was as mad as she was. What pissed Sakura off the most was the fact that she never fought back, here she was the untouchable goth girl who everyone was afraid of and she didn't fight back when her parents hit her. She laughed bitterly, life was cruel, very cruel but she couldn't get away from it, maybe one day she would get away or someone might come save her. She smiled slightly as she slowly fell to a dreamless sleep with one word echoing through her mind: maybe.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

well there is chapter 2 that was fun!!


	3. everything comes tumbling down

Hello thanks for the reviews as always...

Chapter 3

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura woke up to the sun coming in threw the window...she sighed she wished she didn't have to face school. She got up and got dressed; her outfit was a black corset and tight black jeans, she put on her usual jewelry and some black lipstick and eyeshadow and eyeliner. One thing she wanted was to be left alone. She walked out of her room to notice it was silent, she walked threw the house only to find no one there, good they're gone she thought. Satisfied with that she got into her car and went to school.

When she got there Hinata ran up to her. "Are you alright? Those bastards had no right to even touch you!" She said as Sakura got out of the car.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it they stopped when they got bored. It makes me wonder why they even put up with me; I'd gladly move out if they would let me." She replied with a small smile.

Hinata returned the smile with force as they walked into school; everyone stared at Sakura and whispered, she looked around and wondered why but soon a screaming voice answered her question. "Sakura what the hell do you think you are doing! I told you to stay away from Itachi!" Ino yelled.

Sakura stared at her blankly. "I don't know what you are talking about Ino." She said.

"Yes you do everyone said that they saw the two of you talking at that freaky goth cafe of yours!" She continued to scream.

Sakura was about to reply when a calm cold voice came from the crowd. "Nothing happened so stop screaming like an idiot. It's not like I belong to you so go away." Said Itachi who was standing in the back of the crowd.

Ino huffed and walked away with some of her friends. Sakura looked at Itachi with surprise, why would he come to her defense? He slowly walked past her. "We need to talk after school." He said quietly as he left to go to art.

Sakura was confused, why did he need to talk to her? Doesn't he get the point that she didn't want to talk to him? She sighed today was going to be a long day.

TDL

The end of the day came quickly for Sakura as she walked to her car, she really didn't want to talk to Itachi but she might as well give him a chance to say something. As she got closer she saw him leaning against her car blocking her from getting in. "Ok what is this about?" She asked as she got to her car.

"All I want to know is who has been hitting you? You think no one else sees it, but they do, like right now I can see that your nose is swollen and so is your lip. You is doing this to you, maybe I can help." He said looking down at her.

She sighed. "There is nothing you can do. And why do you care so much? It's my life so butt out!" She said trying to side step him, but he continued to block her.

"Because no one deserves that." He said.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please move I have to get home." She said.

He finally sighed and walked away leaving her by herself. "I wish you did understand, maybe you could save me from this hell." She said as she got in her car and drove away.

TDL

When Sakura got home something seemed different; her parents were home because their car was in the driveway, this can't be good. She walked in quietly and she could smell bear in the air, she walked into the living room were they both were. "You stupid whore you're late." He dad slurred.

"I had to talk to someone after school I'm sorry." She said back.

He stood up and walked over to her and slapped her in the face. "I don't care what you had to do, you didn't come home right after school so now you have to pay the price." He said.

Sakura tried backing away when he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor. "Don't you try to run away you stupid bitch." He yelled as he started hitting her and kicking her.

Sakura whimpered slightly covering her face as her dad kept on hitting and kicking her; she her a disgusting crack and her side was in burning pain as she screamed out in pain, blood started trickling down the side of her mouth. So this is it she thought as more pain started to spread from her stomach to the rest of her body; she knew she had several broken ribs and she was bleeding eternally. Tears started streaming drown her face she was going to die and there was no one going to help.

Then all the sudden the beating stopped, she looked up threw watery eyes to see a figure over her father who was laying on the floor. A gentle voice entered her ears. "Don't worry I'm here to save you Sakura." It said. She smiled slightly at the figure. "Thank you." She mumbled before her world went dark.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

YES another chapter done. And thanks for the reviews they are always welcomed!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews XD

Chapter 4

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura woke up to a soft beeping sound, she looked around and noticed that she was in a white room and there were a lot of wires around her...a hospital? "What happened?" She asked herself.

"Well to sum it up you were almost beaten to death and on top of that you were internally bleeding and almost died that way and then there is the fact that you have four broken ribs and several fractures." Answered a voice.

She looked to her side to see Itachi setting in a chair reading a book, and then it all came back to her; her dad yelling at her then him beating her. A lone tear fell down her cheek, as she went to wipe it away a hand was already there. "Thank God you were saved in time." He said.

"Who saved me?" She asked.

"I don't know I was driving by when I saw the ambulances." He replied. She can't know the truth he thought solemnly.

"Oh alright; how long have I been out?" She asked.

"Two days, and don't worry about school, Hinata got all of your homework and I don't think anybody knows about what happened." He said going back to his seat.

"What about my parents?" She asked.

"In jail for now, but they are going to get out someone has already paid bail." He replied picking his book up again. A cold shiver ran down Sakura's spin, he looked up at her. "You wont be going back so don't worry." He said.

She looked at him in shock. "Am I staying with Hinata?" She asked hopefully.

"No your parents know where they live. At the moment you will be staying with me." He said.

Her mouth fell open. "What? NO! I mean thanks and everything but I couldn't I'll just be in the way." She said quickly.

"Trust me you wont, my family has a pretty big house for the three of us so we have enough room, and I really don't think my mom will mind another girl in the house." He said.

She sighed realizing she wasn't going to win, and relaxed against the pillow, she winced slightly as pain stabbed threw her body, she also noticed that she was really hungry. "Itachi I don't mean to be pushy or anything but can you get me something to eat?" She said shyly.

He nodded slightly and walked out the door, as soon as he was gone Sakura picked up the phone and called Hinata. It rang for a little while when finally Hinata picked up. "Yes?" "Hinata who's idea was it to let me stay with Itachi?!?!?" She asked.

"Mine I didn't want them to find to so I just thought that he would be a good choice because they probably don't know where he lives." She explained.

"Ok if you say so." Sakura replied.

"Speaking of which he should be with you right now." Hinata said.

"I sent him to get me some food, well I better get going, I'll talk to you later ok?" Sakura said.

"Of course later." She replied.

Sakura sighed and put the phone on the hook, soon after Itachi walked in with a tray of food. "Here you go." He said placing it on a small pull out table.

"Thank you...for everything." She said as she started to eat.

"Your welcome." He replied.

She started eating as he started to read his book again. "Itachi I'm going to need clothes." She said after a while.

"That's been taken care of. Rest for a little while I need to go check on some things I'll be back later." He said standing up.

She nodded her head and watched him walk out the door, she laid down and her eyes instantly got heavy, the next couple of weeks were going to be interesting, she thought as she went to sleep.

TDL

Sakura groaned slightly as she felt someone shake her gently to wake her up, when her eyes opened she saw Itachi standing above her with a bundle in his arms. "Get up you're leaving the hospital today; here are some clothes." He said handing them to her.

She smiled slightly as she got out of the bed; the last few days Itachi and Hinata were visiting her and staying with her and today she was finally able to leave...and go to Itachi's house. She had been dreading it since he told her about it, but she knew she couldn't go home. She went into the bathroom and slowly changed out of her hospital gown and into the close he brought her. They were her size and they were nice, nicer than anything she could afford. She walked out of the bathroom looking at Itachi with a accusing look. "Didn't have to get me a new outfit." She said with her hands on her hips. He just shrugged.

She sighed, now used to this behavior from him, he had slowly became one of her friends but she sill preferred Hinata to talk to. They walked out of the hospital into the sunlight which quickly reminded Sakura why she hated the sunlight as she squinted into the light. Itachi opened the car door for her and soon they were on their way. Sakura sighed as she watched the scenery go by the window as she listen to Slipknot that was playing in the car. Soon they pulled into a drive way to a beautiful house, no it was a mansion. Her mouth fell opened a little as they came to a stop, she didn't snap out of it until Itachi had opened the door and was talking to her. She looked at him in shock. "I told you it was big enough" He said smirking.

"She glared slightly before getting out of the car and followed him into the house, there waiting for them was to older people and, what Sakura thought was Sasuke, were standing there. The two adults looked very sophisticated; the women had dark blue hair and friendly brown eyes, the man had jet black hair and even though he looked stern the lines around his mouth told her that he smiled a lot. "Hello Sakura it's so nice to meet you." Said the women first, coming up and gently shacking her hand as if she was fragile.

"My name is Sanko, has my son been nice to you?" She asked.

"Ummm hello, and yes he has." Sakura replied.

Then the man came up and grasped her hand in a firm grip smiling. "I'm Sojo, it's nice to meet Sakura. I'm quit sure you know Sasuke." He said.

She smiled and nodded her head, before she could say anymore there was a hand on her elbow. "Come on I'll take you to you room." Itachi said.

She smiled slightly as he lead her away, this was going to be interesting.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Finally i'm done with that. Sorry it took me so long to update!!!!


	5. things are turning around:maybe

Thank you for telling me Sasuke and Itachi's parents name it helps!!! if there is any other names of people that are incorrect feel free to tell me!!! and a opinion is always welcomed! Well here is another chapter.

Chapter 5

-

-

-

-

-

In two weeks Sakura was aloud to take off the bandages and to go back to school, she sighed the first morning she was supposed to go back, snuggling into the warm bed. The Uchiha family was really nice to her and treated her like family or at least what she thought of as a family, thought she didn't see Mr. Uchiha a lot. Their mother was wonderful, she treated her like a daughter and she didn't care if Sakura was gothic or not, unlike her real mother her called her a freak on a daily basis. She sighed again but her body froze when she heard her door open, she really didn't want to go back to school. She loved staying here during the day with Mikoto (Mrs. Uchiha) and wondering around the grounds around the mansion. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder shacking her to wake her up, she groaned with protest before turning around to see Itachi sitting on the edge of her queen size bed. "Time to get up. You can't be late for you first day back." He said smiling slightly.

She frowned a little before hitting him with a pillow and sitting up. "God you are so demanding." She said smiling.

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so stubborn." He replied hitting her with the same pillow. "Now get ready." He said leaving.

She laughed a little before getting out of bed, she shivered lightly as her feet hit the cold floor, she walked to her closet and picked out one of her new outfits she had gotten and went to the shower. When she got out she smiled, her own bathroom! She put on her new corset and black skirt, and a new black velvet cloak that Mikoto said that any goth queen needed. She looked herself in the mirror and when she was satisfied with her makeup and everything she went downstairs. Mikoto smiled at her as she put her breakfast on the table; that had been something new too a hot home made breakfast for her every morning. She smiled and sat down and started eating when Sasuke and Itachi came down and joined her at the table. "Now Itachi please remember to look out for Sakura, I don't want anyone bomb barding her with questions ok?" She said whipping her hands off on a towel.

"Yeah mom I know." He said. Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

Soon after the three off them were in Itachi's car a pulling out of the driveway. Sakura was so lost in thought she didn't notice they were at school until Itachi was talking. "I want you to stay away from Ino and if she comes to you just walk away. You don't need any drama." He said getting out of the car. She followed him nodding slightly.

When they got to the front doors Itachi opened them from Sakura, before she even got one foot into the door she was wrapped in a hug. "Nice to see you too Hinata." She said smiling at her friend who let her go.

She smiled at Itachi before dragging Sakura away, Sakura gave a small wave as they left, soon they were in the art room which was open in the mornings for people who wanted to finish projects. They went to a little corner where Hinata started asking questions. "So how have you been? Have the Uchiha's been treating you well? I love your new cloak and outfit! Do you know your parents have been calling my house trying to find you?" She said in one breath.

"Ok Hinata calm down and breathe. Yes I'm fine, and they have been treating me fine, and I know I love my outfit as well, and what do they want." She replied calmly.

"They have been wanting to know were you are and demand that you come back home, I think that might even go to court claiming that you were kidnapped by the Uchiha's." She said.

"They can't and come on who do you think the court will believe me or them?" Sakura replied.

"You but that still doesn't mean that you can take it likely. Though seeing how you are dressed and how you look I think the Uchiha's will readily defend you." Hinata said.

"I know and it worries me, I mean they are wonderful and they have treated me like another child but I don't want them to have to spend more money, and I already owe them a lot." Sakura said sadly.

"You don't owe us anything and as Hinata said we be happy to defend you in court, because we would never allow you to back to that house." Said someone from the corner.

They turned around to see Itachi and Sasuke at the door walking toward them, Sasuke gave Hinata a small smile and Sakura look at her suspiciously and she just smiled. They sat down beside the girls. "We heard the same thing because their lawyer called us and told us to be prepared if it does happen. We already have the best lawyer we could find on the case and he said there is a small chance of them winning. That we could win guardian ship if no one in your family will take you." Sasuke said.

"I don't think anyone else in my family will take me, they're are just as bad." Sakura said.

"You are more than welcome at our house, and I don't think our mother will have it any other way." Said Itachi.

She smile gratefully at the brothers when the homeroom bell rang, they all got up and walked together until they had to go to their own separate rooms. As soon as Sakura and Hinata were in their sets Sakura turned around to face Hinata. "What's going on between you and Sasuke?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing we're just friends I swear." She replied. Sakura smiled at her before she turned around and faced the teacher who welcome her back with a warm smile which returned. Everything was wonderful and going well she couldn't imagine not living with the Uchihas and she wasn't planning on leaving.

TDL

Later that day she was walking to her art class when she was called down to the office, when she walked in she saw two men in suites talking to the principle. "Aw there you are Sakura, these two gentlemen would like to have a word with you." He said nervously.

She nodded her head and aloud on of the men to lead her into a conference room and shut the door. "Hello Sakura I'm the attorney that the Uchihas hired for your case, I just want you to know you don't have to say a thing ok?" He said nicely. She nodded her head. "My name in Ezra Alister." He said shaking her hand.

They sat down with the other man across from them. "Hello Sakura I am your parents attorney, my name is Thomas Lester." He said in a business manner.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and you know, I would believe, that you don't have to answer thanks to Mr. Alister." He said. Sakura just looked on.

"My first question is that what happened the day of the incident?" He asked.

"I got home a few minutes late and my parents were drunk and they got mad and started hitting and kicking me." She replied.

"Well did you come in late on purpose?" He asked.

"No I was held up by something at school." She said.

"By what?" He asked.

"Mr. Lester you do know that she doesn't have to answer you." Mr. Alister said.

"Right well then the next question; have you been late on multiple occasions?" He asked calmly.

"No," She answered simply.

"Do they beat you often?" He asked.

"Whenever they are drunk." She replied.

"Are they drunk a lot?"

"Yes," She answered calmly.

TDL

The questioning continued for some hours as Sakura answered most of them with only the calming reassurance of Mr. Alister. She practically ran to Itachi's car and got into the front seat, he was already there and was giving her a weird look and now they were waiting for Sasuke. "What happened?" He asked.

"The lawyer you hired was there along with my parents lawyer, their lawyer asked me a lot of questions." She said, sinking into the seat.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I told him the truth, there is Sasuke, all I want to do is go home and go to sleep." She said as Sasuke got in the car.

Soon they were on their way to Sakura's great relief.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wow that was kinda long...go me!!!! well please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long update i've been really busy...

Chapter 6

-

-

-

-

-

-

Two weeks passed as Sakura met with Mr. Alister several times discussing what would happen if her parents could take them to court. She sighed as she laid in her bed, it had been almost a month since she had moved in with the Uchiha's and she was happy, it had been so long since she felt this way and she didn't want to loose it. School was going well, people hardly noticed that she was gone which suited her just fine. Hinata came by every now and them to check up on her and how things were going, she was happy about my stay at the Uchiha's as well. She rolled off her bed and walked to her balcony and walked out on it, it was a beautiful fall day, cold but not to cold her favorite kind of weather. "You know you can catch a cold standing out here." Said a voice from behind her.

"I don't care; it's to lovely to stay inside." She replied as she turned around to face her silent visitor.

He smirked lightly as he as he watched her walk pass him and into the room. "So what brings you here Itachi? Are you that worried about my health?" She asked playfully.

"My mom wanted you to know that she was going to the mall soon and wanted to know if you wanted to come." He replied.

"That would be awesome, I do need to get some more makeup, I'm running low." She said wistfully as she sat on the bed.

He watched her with mild interest as she walked around her room gathering things to take a shower, and then remembered some more news he had to tell her. "The judge thought that the case was enough to put threw the court system, the trail date as been set for the fifth of November." He said softly. She paused and turned to stare at him.

"You're joking? Are they going to ignore that they almost killed me?" She said sitting on her bed.

"They wont win. They can't explain themselves when that question comes up and no jury would probably believe them." He said sitting down beside of her.

She nodded her head slightly before getting back up and going to the bathroom door. "Tell your mom that I'm coming, thanks." She said before shutting the door.

He sighed and walked out of her room and going toward the kitchen were his mom would be; he hated telling her that news. He wanted to protect her from her parents, after having to save her, he sighed lightly he still hadn't told her the truth about what really happened that day. He walked into the kitchen and his mother was humming a soft tune. "She said she would come mom." He said sitting at the table.

"That's wonderful dear, did you tell her the other news?" She said fixing some food for lunch.

"Yeah and she wasn't to happy about it." He said staring off into space.

"Well a little shopping trip is in order then, anyway we need to find her an outfit for court." She said turning to look at her son.

"Let me guess, all black?" He said sarcastically.

"Of course she would have it no other way." She said laughing slightly.

TDL

Sakura sighed as she fell on her bed, they had spent all day shopping. She smiled as she looked at the bags that surrounded her, she loved this place so much! She sighed as she looked at the calender, three more days until she had to go to court and were the possibility of leaving this place was great. A lone tear fell down her face as the truth stabbed her in the heart. She heard the door open and she turned around to see Itachi looking at her, without thinking she jumped off the bed and ran to him, burying her face in his chest. He sighed and hugged her tightly, he knew that this court trail was going to tear her apart, he knew one thing is that he would never let her back in the house ever again. "Sakura I need to tell you something important. I know who saved you that day." He said pulling apart from her but still kept her in his arms around her.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly as she dried her tears.

"It was me. I followed you home because I was worried and when I got there I heard your screams and the next thing I know I was holding you in my arms, and your dad was on the ground." He said as he saw the shock cover her features.

He thought she would yell at him for not telling her earlier but instead he felt a light brush of lips against his as she put her mouth up to his ear. "Thank-you." She said before running out of the room as fast as she could. He touched his lips lightly and knew that he had to feel them again.

TDL

Sakura sat on a bench in the garden behind the house thinking about what she just did, how could I she thought sadly. But she didn't see disgust on his face but sort of a pleasant surprise, she smiled at herself lightly as she touched her lips. She wouldn't mind to kiss him again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

hello sorry for the long update i've been busy!!! well later peoples!


	7. and the perfect picture cracks

Hello people here is chapter 7!!

Chapter 7

-

-

-

-

-

-

The day of the trail had finally come and Sakura was in her room getting dressed in one of her best corsets and long black dress. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror and turned and walked out of the room and went downstairs. Once she reached the bottom Itachi was waiting with his parents, all smiling solemnly and she tried to return it the best she could as they walked out of the door and into a sleek black limo and soon the were on their way to the court house.

Sakura looked about nervously as she sat down at a rather large desk with two glasses and a pitcher of water as Mr. Alister was talking with the judge. Soon he turned back to her and gave her a kind smile. "Sakura there is going to be a small wait as your parents and their attorney are being held up by something. So why don't you walk around a little." He said and she slowly nodded getting up and walked out of the court room.

She sat on a small bench at a park beside the court house thinking the preceding that was about to happen. She sighed as she looked up to sky praying for some miracle to calm her nerves. Then a face appeared above her own as she was yanked up to a standing position, she was about to ask what was going on when warm lips connected with hers. She gasped lightly as she noticed who it was, the kiss softened until they finally pulled apart. Itachi looked into her dazed eyes as he gently gripped her elbows. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to go into court being nervous so I thought i would take you mind off things." He said.

She smiled lightly. "Well I think it worked." She whispered about to kiss him again when they heard a car door slam.

They immediately pulled apart and looked around to see Sakura's parents and their attorney walking up the court steps. They turned back and gave a silent nod and started to walk back to the court house; when they reached the doors to enter the court room he grabbed her arm and place one small kiss on her lips before they entered the court room. Sakura going up and sitting with Mr. Alister and looking at the judge you called the court to order. It had finally began.

TDL

It had already been three hours and now they had called Sakura to the stand, Mr. Alister told her to keep to the truth and keep calm. She nodded slightly before walking up and taking the stand and took the oath and it was her parent's lawyer to start the questioning. "So Sakura what happened on the day of the crime." He asked. His voice was different from the last time they met, now it was high pitched and wheezy.

"I had to finish a project at school and I came home late. When I came into the house both my parents where drunk, they asked me to come into the room, and when I did my father slapped me in the face and told me that I shouldn't have been late. When I tried to get up he kicked me and called me bitch and then he started to beat me." She said.

Her face was calm as she stared at Mr. Lester. "And who came to the house and helped you?" He asked.

"Itachi Uchiha," she said.

"Have you parents ever beaten you before?" He asked.

"Yes, they have." She replied. He turned to the jury then.

"Can you truly believe this girl?! Why would parents that love her beat her? So what I want you to think about is who really is the victim in this situation; it's clearly the parents. Look girl, she is what you would call 'gothic' and so what girl like her would want to live with such ordinary parents?" He asked. The Mr. Alister stood up. "Objection, relevance?" He asked

"Get to the point Mr. Lester." The judge said.

"Well, I mean is the this girl has made the whole story up to get attention and to get away from her parents." He said. Mr. Alister stood up again. "Objection, there is evidence of what happened and that is the doctor's records. Which clearly state that there where many injuries including internal bleeding and several broken ribs. So tell me what person in their right mind would do that to themselves?" He said.

"Well that's my next point; this girl must not be in her right mind, so she needs to be with her parents or in a mental hospital, not in a house with two teenage boys." He said. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at this man, who does he think he is?!?

"Are trying to say I am a whore Mr. Lester?! Well I'll tell you now that I would never do that and I'm a virgin and my morals wouldn't let that happen!" Sakura said.

"What morals lie within a delusional girl?" He asked. Mr. Alister stood up again. "Objection, there is no proof that the witness is insane or delusional." He said.

The judge looked at Mr. Lester. "Is there any proof Mr. Lester?" She asked.

"Actually your honor there is. Her parents,nicely enough, got her school files for me, and while reading threw them, I found that this girl is antisocial and has one friend at the most, and then there is the fact that she has gotten in trouble for threating students, indicating that she can be a psychopath." He said.

"But sir you are not a psychiatrist so how can you diagnose this?" The judge asked.

"Well your honor I had one evaluate these records and they gave me the diagnoses and here is the papers made be the doctor himself." He said handing a small pile of papers to the officer who gave them to the judge.

"Well Mr. Lester I cannot deny this piece of evidence but can we please get on with the case?" The judge asked and he surely did.

TDL

The trail had lasted about five hours and the jury had just re-entered and took their seats. Sakura fidgeted in her seat. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes you honor we have. We find the defendant not guilty and grant their plea to have their daughter back and a restraining order placed on all the Uchiha's to keep them away from their daughter." They said, Sakura felt her heart break.

"What is the distance you have set?" The judge asked giving a pitting look to Sakura as she started to cry.

"At least ten your honor." They said, some where smiling with pride as the saw the parents smile.

"Well I hope you can sleep tonight knowing that you could have distorted a young girl's life. I personally hope your pillows feel like stone and your bed feels like needles. This hearing is dismissed." The judge said, and now the jury looked at Sakura as she was now sobbing, guilt flickering over their features.

Sakura got up and hugged Itachi's parents whispering faint goodbyes, then she came up to Itachi and threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. He lifted her head and kissed her one last time as her parents came up, pulling Sakura away and glaring at the Uchiha's. And the last image of Sakura placed in Itachi's mind was her face begging him to not let them take her away. In the end he couldn't keep his promise, he had failed. He glared slightly as his eyes flashed red, this wasn't going to end.

-

-

-

-

-

-

YAY another chapter!!!! Please review and i will love you forever...and those who have reviewed hearts for you!:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello peoples and thanks for the comments XD. And about what the jury's verdict was about that they couldn't stand to see a child be taken away from its parents even though it might be a bad idea to leave the child with the parents.

Chapter 8

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura sat in her room, everything was the same as she left it, bare, she sighed. Once she got to the house her parents yelled at her until she ran to her room, tomorrow was going to be hell; especially at school, where she couldn't get close to either Itachi or Sasuke. She got in bed and waited for sleep that would never come, and she wished it wouldn't come.

TDL

The next day Sakura stepped into the school, as dark as ever but her face was worn and drawn, with deep dark circles around her eyes. Everyone gave her weird stares as she walked down the hallway, her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Hinata ran up to her friend and gave her a huge hug already knowing what had happened, and soon as Sakura felt the hug she started crying for everything, Hinata stood there and let her cry on her. Whenever Sakura looked up her face was red as where her eyes, she hated this and Hinata understood. Soon though she walked to her locker and got her stuff and went to her homeroom. On the way there she saw him, talking to some of the other kids, he looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

He wanted to walk up to her and just hold her, she looked miserable, his mom cried last night for her; if only he could tell her. The stupid fucking court had no idea what they condemned her to, a life of hell, he spent several hours talking to Mr. Alister about what they could do, but he couldn't see any way around it. If they only had some hardcore proof about them beating her, then it hit him, he knew what he could do but he had to talk to her first.

TDL

The day was passing slowly for Sakura as she walked from one class to another like a ghost, seeing him everywhere though he wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and the time they had together, the guilt in his eyes when she was taken away from the court room. If only the jury knew the truth about her parents, and it made her sick that Mr. Lester knew what they did was wrong and yet he still had her put back with them. She wanted some justice but knew that they wouldn't listen to a girl like her...then all of the sudden she was pulled from where she was walking into what she thought was a closet, and heard the door shut, she turned around to see who it is but lips crashed into hers'. Her eyes widen before she knew who it was and let her eyes slide shut.

The kiss slowly deepened as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she sighed as the kiss slowed and he slowly pulled away. "Feel free to great me that way anytime." She said breathlessly, as she looked into his eyes.

"Itachi I hate this! We have to find a way to change these things." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

He gently wiped her teared away. "I know and I know a way; do you have a video camera?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Well I need you to try to get them on tap, drunk and yelling at you." He said.

"Ok but what if it doesn't work?" She asked.

"Then there are other things that we can do." He said.

She smiled sadly, as she nodded her head, he smiled at her and slowly kissed her again. Soft and passionately, she sighed as he pulled away and gave him a small smile. Then they heard the bell that dismissed the school day. "Go home and put the camera somewhere were they can't see it but it has a good view, ok?" He said gently.

"Alright, goodbye" She said kissing him gently before rushing out of the door and down the hallway.

TDL

Sakura sighed as she put the camera behind on of the ferns in the living room, and soon she heard her parents pull and, she pressed record and sat down on the couch. She heard the door open and she took a deep calming breath. Her parents walked into the living room, both where drunk and where swaggering from side to side. "Well isn't the little slut! What the hell do you want?" Her dad asked gruffly.

"Nothing I just felt like sitting here." She said. Watching them out of the corner of her eyes while holding a book.

"Yeah right, you hate spending time with the family now go to your room." He said with anger.

Here it comes, she thought. "I have the right to sit here if I want to, it's my house too." She said not moving.

The bottle of beer in her dad's hand fell to the floor and shattered causing beer to seep into the carpet. "Why you disrespectful bitch!" He yelled slapping her across the face. She bit her her tongue to keep from yelling out.

Another hand came in contact with her face as she fell into the floor, her father was about to hit her again when she moved causing him to fall into the t.v., causing sparks to fly everywhere and some hit the spilled beer causing a small fire to start. Sakura gasped while standing up and running to her room. Her mom was screaming as Sakura grabbed a small bag and stuffing some of her most prized positions inside before running out of the house.

Once she was outside she saw that her dad had taken one of the cars, and she thought her mom was with him when she heard a terrible scream coming from inside the house. Sakura cringed before running away, if she was in the car they could catch her easily, she needed to call Hinata so she wouldn't worry. She ran as fast as she could to get to the nearest gas station or something.

-

-

**at the Uchiha house hold**

-

-

Itachi was watching the t.v with his mom, dad, and brother when there was a phone call. His mom stood up to answer it after a minute or two she dropped it, the sound echoing threw the house. "Sakura's house has burned down and they found a body and it was a female."She said as tears slipped down her face. "And they said that one car was left behind and it was hers'." She said sobbing.

Itachi's face went pale, it couldn't be, he thought as he stood up and went to his room quietly. Once he got there he picked up the phone and called Hinata, she would know he thought, when she picked up the phone he could hear her sobs. She was about to answer when she heard a crashing sound, Itachi had ran out of the room carrying his car keys. He wasn't going to believe that she was...he was going to find out his own way.

-

-

**back with Sakura**

-

-

Sakura gasped as she reached the gas station, she walked to the pay phone, she put some money in and quickly called Hinata. When she picked up she sighed with relief. "I knew you wouldn't die so easily. Sakura I think Itachi called, I think he thinks that you are dead. You need to find him before he does something drastic." Hinata said.

"I will," Sakura said hanging up, now she had to get to the Uchihas' which was half way across town. Now she wished she had taken her car.

-

-

**with Itachi**

-

-

He stood at what used to be Sakura's house, the charred cinders where still red here and there as the firefighters rummaged threw the wreckage. Itachi fell to his knees and punched the ground. He had lost her, tears fell silently down his face, she was...gone.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

well that was fun!! i hope you all like it **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Well hello everyone...sorry for the long update...thanks for the reviews!!

Chapter 9

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura sighed as she walked on the side of the road...she had been running as fast as she could but had to stop from the lack of air. She was so close to their house she could see the lights, she just hoped that Itachi hasn't done anything that would cause him to get hurt. She stopped at a little gas station to get something to drink...a T.V was on talking about the fire at her house. So her dad had gotten away and they found out that the body they found was her mothers'. She sighed as she purchased her drink and continued walking. And then she started to jog..something told her that she had to get there fast, something bad was about to happen.

-

-

-

**At the Uchiha's**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Itachi please calm down! We are all upset about this...but the news sad that it wasn't her body! So she is ok." His mom said.

Itachi glared at the window as he saw a familiar car pull into the drive way, and a figure got out and came toward the house. Soon there was knocking at the door and one of the butlers went to open it, when he came in he had a gun pointed at the back of his head and Sakura's father was holding it. "This is all your fault! You came into by daughter's life and ruined everything! Now my wife is dead and I have no clue where Sakura is. I bet she is here! So tell me now or I will kill one of you!" Her father yelled shacking with rage.

Itachi growled as he walked forward. "First of all, when we came into her life she was being beaten and treated with no respect! And even if we did have her we wouldn't give her to you! You filthy bastard!" Itachi yelled back.

"Why you little..." He was saying as he lifted the gun and pointed it at Itachi. "NO" A scream shot into the house as a bolt of pink slammed into him knocking him to the ground as he pulled the trigger hitting the window.

Itachi rushed forward but it all happen so fast, her father pulled out a knife and stabbed Sakura in the side. Itachi froze in his tracks for a split second. "You stupid bitch, this what you get!" Her fathered yelled. But soon he fell as another shot rang threw the house.

The gun fell from Itachi's hand as he ran to Sakura and picked her up in his arms. "I thought you where dead." He whispered brushing hair from her eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She said softly.

In the back round his mother was calling the police and an ambulance. "You're hurt." He said as he looked her over.

She smiled as she placed a hand on his face gently. "Don't worry, I'll make it." She said as tears fell from her eyes...knowing that she was dieing.

"That's a lie...I can't loose you, I love you." He said as he grabbed her hand with his.

"And I love you too, you stubborn bastard." She said laughing lightly.

They heard the sirens outside. "Please hold on!" He whispered.

"I will as long as I can." She said fainting as paramedics came in, putting her on a stretcher.

"Come on Itachi lets get to the hospital." His mother said. He nodded numbly as he let himself be guided to a car.

-

-

-

-

-

They had been at the hospital for three hours and still no word on her condition. Itachi sighed as he saw the doctor walk toward them, the time was now...

-

-

-

-

ummmm cliffy...sorry it was so short!! please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peoples!!! what's up? Sorry for the long update...i've been super busy!!! and i've been having some bad problems in my personal life and that has really gotten me down...but now i'm better and i can continue the story.

Chapter 10

-

-

-

-

The doctor looked grim and Itachi's face fell; he couldn't imagine loosing her, not now. "You must be the Uchiha's. My name is Dr. Long and Sakura's condition is unsteady right now, but we have stopped all bleeding and sowed up her wounds. If you want you can go in and see her." Dr. Long said.

Itachi didn't wait, he was already heading toward her room; when he went in he was shocked. There where so many instruments hooked up to her, and a soft beeping coming from the side of her bed. She looked so peaceful, he walked forward and gently picked up her hand and held it in his. Then to his astonishment she opened her eyes slightly and smiled, he smiled back. "I told you that you couldn't get rid of me that easily." She whispered hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible, what did the doctor say?" She asked closing her eyes.

"He said that you where unstable." Itachi replied quietly.

She smiled and opened her eyes again and placed a hand weakly on his. "I'll fight with my whole being to keep alive. What about my father?" She asked.

"He is dead. The police are ruling it as self defense so I wont get in trouble; what are you going to do now? Your parents are dead." He said.

"I can always live with you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep you need your rest if you are going to fight death." He said.

She gave him one more weak smile before closing her eyes and went back to sleep. A hand was placed gently on his shoulder and he looked up to see his mother. "Come on you need your rest too; today has been hard on all of us. The hospital will call if her condition changes." She said kindly.

Itachi nodded and got up, and with one last look at her he walked out of the room with his mother. The rest of his family gave them worried looks. "She was able to talk. I think she has a chance, she is too stubborn to die." Itachi said.

They nodded and left the hospital and went home. Itachi fell onto his bed thinking about today's events, soon though he was able to fall into a restless sleep.

-

-

-

It was about five in the morning when the phone rang, Itachi got up and went downstairs sleepily and saw his mom on the phone with a worried look on her face. When she hung up she looked at Itachi. "She has taken a turn for the worse, they said we should get there quickly." She said.

Itachi nodded and quickly went and got dressed and rushed downstairs to the car.

-

-

-

**The Hospital**

-

-

-

Nurses and doctors where rushing around Sakura's room, Itachi watched with a calm looking face but he was in chaos on the inside. Him and his mother sat there and waited, when Itachi looked at the clock again it had been three hours since they had been there. Then one of the nurses came out with tears in her eyes and Itachi knew what had happened and rushed into her room.

All the doctors and nurses where standing around her bed when he ran in, the look on their faces was tragic. Itachi shock his head in disbelief and went to her bed and picked up her hand and felt for one but couldn't find one. Tears fell from the corner of his eyes as he heard the doctors talk to his mother; he couldn't believe it. "Please don't die! Don't leave me!!" He whispered franticly.

Sakura groaned slightly as she opened her eyes, she heard crying, but for some reason she couldn't open her eyes. Then she realized she couldn't do anything and it felt like she wasn't breathing; it can't be she thought, she couldn't be dead. And then she heard a voice pleading her not to leave...it was Itachi. She tried to tell him she was fighting that she wasn't dead; she started struggling as things started to fade. NO!! She thought as she struggled to reach for Itachi...not yet...she pleaded. Then, as if she was emerging from an dark icy lake, her eyes opened and she started breathing.

Itachi was startled when he heard a scream and looked up to see Sakura breathing deeply and her eyes full of panic. The doctors rushed forward checking her vital signs; Sakura looked around to see Itachi and she started crying with joy. She had done it! She had beaten death! "Her vitals are secure. She is going to be alright." A doctor said in amazement.

Itachi smiled and hugged her, and then kissed her which she returned with all her heart. She sighed, he was kissing her like tomorrow would never come, and she was doing the same. They where together at last, and both alive and well.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

well there you go...i dont know about doing another chapter...so you alls opinions will be grateful!! well please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry for the long update…you can go to my profile and see what's going on!! Thanks!!

-

Chapter 11

-

-

-

-

-

The machines beeped around Sakura as she watched the nurse walk around the room checking them with a small smile on her face. She had woken up yesterday and everything seemed to be going back to normal, she would be put in her own private room by the end of the week if her stats stayed level. She smiled at Itachi when he came through the door and he returned it slightly. He had bags under his eyes from not sleeping since she fell into her coma, she had begged him to sleep but he smiled and ignored her. His family visited just as frequently since she woke, his mother was so happy, and acting like a mother to her; not letting her go anywhere without someone with her and things like that. There was no news about her father or what happened to him, and her mother would be buried next week sometime, she was sure there wouldn't be a high attendance. As for her she would be living with Itachi's family for now on, she was happy, and for the first time in her life she wasn't afraid about going home. She could finally live all the pain in her past and enjoy her life as she wants.

Itachi slowly touched her face after the nurse left; his touch was soft, life he was touching porcelain, fearing that if he was too rough she would break. She grabbed his hand and held it to her chest and smiled at him. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know; but I almost lost you. That fear is still in my heart."

There was a soft swish as the curtain was pulled back and suddenly Sakura was pulled into a tight embrace by a sobbing Hinata. "Oh Sakura! I was so worried! Are you alright, when will you be taken of all this stuff, when will you be able to leave?!" She asked, shaking slightly.

Sakura laughed softly. "I'll be in my own room by the end of this week, and as for being able to leave, I don't know when. The doctor said that I was making a fast recovery since I woke up, but some things where still unstable. But if I keep this up I think I'll be able to leave in the next few weeks." She explained.

Hinata smiled. "Well when you do we're going to have a huge party! And everyone will be invited; you don't know how much you've been missed. Even Ino misses you!"

"She just misses her play thing." She said, laughing.

Hinata finally noticed Itachi and blushed slightly. "Sorry," she said.

He smiled lightly. "It's alright; I understand what if feels like."

Hinata smiled at him and sat down to continue to talk to Sakura, she sighed when she was told how much work she had to do at school; of course whenever she missed school the teachers loaded down the work. Finally toward the end of the day Hinata finally left, leaving her and Itachi alone. He stared absently at her, slowly stroking her hand that was in his with his thumb. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing; I was just thinking about the gift I would give you once you get out of here." He said.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh no you don't; you're not getting me anything!" she said.

He looked amused. "You know my mom; she can't bare the thought of not having one. It's going to be a welcome home party."

"What it's not like I'm going to be adopted or anything." She said and then a look of horror came to her eyes and he laughed.

"Don't worry we're not; they know what you mean to me and never do anything that might change that. Not after all I did to get you." He said softly.

She smiled back when suddenly her eyes went blank and the monitors started to beat frantically. Itachi jumped up and pressed the emergency button before trying to wake her up gently; there was no response. He was starting to panic when he was pulled away by a doctor who was trying to calm him down. "Don't worry; it's probably a side effect to the medication we're giving. Now please wait in the waiting room; we'll let you know if anything is wrong."

Itachi walked back to the waiting room is a trance like way; he wasn't comforted by the doctors' words. He wanted answers but knew he had to wait. His fears where happening, the very things that have kept him awake. What if this time he did lose her? What would he do? He sat down and put his head in his hands and let the tears fall silently; this was the worst part….waiting.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura's Dream

-

-

-

-

-

She opened her eyes to see that she was in a world of blue. "Where am I?" She thought, but for some reason it was reverberated through this place.

"Do you want to go back?" A voice questioned.

"Who are you?" She asked, for some reason she could feel no unease to the voice.

"Do you want to go back?" The voice asked again.

"Of course I do!" She said.

"What will you give?" It questioned again.

"Anything..all I want is to be with Itachi." She whispered.

"But you'll be the cause of his demise." It replied, she gasped.

"How? Why?" She asked, eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Because as we speak he is dying, his body can't take anymore strain. He'll be on his death bed before you even awake." The voice said.

"How do you know this?" She asked, anger touching her voice.

"I know everything, things that happen, and things that will happen." It replied.

"But how?"

"Why question the unanswerable?" It said.

She sighed. "What can I do to help him?" She asked.

"If you love him truly, then you'll let him go. I can make time go back, before you knew him, and you'll life will be what you want it to be. Your parents will love you again and not hurt, you can be what you want, you can spend more time with friends. But you cannot speak to Itachi ever again, even if he does recognize you, you must not speak to him at all." The voice explained.

A sob left her throat. "He'll lose his memories?"

"All that have you in them, when you wake up it'll be like you never existed to him or his family. You'll be home in bed."

"And if I don't agree he dies?" She said through her sobs.

"Yes, you both will." It replied.

"Then so be it. As long as he is safe and happy who am I do complain; maybe he'll find someone else one day." She said sadly.

"Fate isn't done with you two yet. But I cannot say anymore, you'll wake at home the day before Itachi arrives at you school." It said. She only nodded.

"Remember not to say anything." The voice said as it faded.

The blue started to blur and images of what had happened over the months rushed by her as she sobbed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

End of Sakura's Dream

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura jolted awake, hoping that all that just happened was a dream, when she realized she was in her room in her favorite pair of pajamas. She heard her mom yell for her to come to dinner and then the tears came for real this time as she curled into herself, sobbing. She heard a soft knock on the door and before she could answer her mother came in, and it caused her to cry harder. She looked like she did before her and her dad started beating her, she looked perfect. Her mom came and sat down beside of her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "What's wrong, dear?" Her sweet voice filled Sakura's ears.

"There was this person who was very special to me, and now I wont be able to see him anymore." She said through her sobs.

Her mom pulled her into her arms and started rocking her. "It's ok dear, we all lose someone dear to us. I'm sure you'll see him again." She cooed softly trying to calm her.

"I know I will, but it'll never be the same! Nothing will..." She trailed off softly as the voice echoed in her head. 'Remember. Silence.'

Her mom patted her back. "Well how about this; come down to dinner and eat something then we'll go shopping at that little goth store of yours to get you something new. How does that sound?" She asked lightly.

She looked up at her mother and couldn't help but smile. "Sure, mom, sounds great." She said.

Her mother smiled and got up and gently closed the door behind her as she left. Sakura slowly got up and changed and walked out of her bedroom, ready for her new life, without Itachi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**SOOOOO how was it?? Should I continue it the way it is...and let me say that ****yes **** they'll will get back together...I've just thought this little part as I was typing it...but so far it sounds good in my head...hopefully it will typed as well!!! BYES and remember to review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey peoples thanks for the reviews!!

-

-

-

Chapter 12

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura got up the next day and sighed; he was coming here today. A lone tear escaped, she hurriedly whipped it away before grabbing her keys and heading downstairs. Her father and mother greeted her as she walked down stairs and she smiled back; they had become the greatest thing ever, but they weren't the same as the Uchiha's. She picked up Hinata who talked about a new guy coming to school, about how he supposedly goth. Sakura took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the deep stabbing pains in her heart. "What's wrong? You seem sad about something." Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura smiled. "It's nothing, I was just remembering something."

Hinata smiled back, tensely. "Ok then."

They had pulled into the school and Sakura quickly found a space to park in, Hinata jumped out shortly followed by Sakura, she wasn't paying attention until Hinata let out a small gasp. As Sakura looked up she saw what had caught her attention, it was Itachi. He was the same as always, dark and distant, but just seeing him made the tears come to her eyes. Suddenly he looked her dead in the eyes, curiosity burned in their dark depths. She turned to Hinata. "I have to go to the bathroom, tell our teacher I'll be late." She rasped out.

She ran to the closest bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls; she sled down the walls, sobs racking her body. How could she go on like this? With him so close, being himself, and not knowing her; not loving her. She sniffed a little and finally stood up, and walked out fixing her makeup trying to make herself presentable again. Hinata was waiting for her when she walked out, she gave her a worried look but Sakura just smiled. "Before you ask, I'm ok." She said.

Hinata scoffed. "Yeah you just froze in the middle of the hallway before running into the bathroom; the new kid must think you're crazy! He even asked about you once you where gone."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What did he ask?"

"Who you where and if you where alright; why?"

"Just curious; really it's nothing. Let's get to art before teacher gives us d-hall!" Sakura said.

Hinata just nodded and followed her friend down the hall; she was worried about Sakura. She couldn't remember a time when she acted like this, maybe she knew the new kid. 'Only time will tell' she thought.

-

-

-

-

-

Itachi's POV

-

-

-

-

-

That girl with the pink hair, she seemed so familiar but he couldn't quiet place it. He had watched her run in the hallway and it confused him, why did she run, and why did she look at him with loving and familiar eyes? Who was she?! It seemed like she haunted the very edge of his memory, but it was a thick haze. He sighed as he walked to his new art class, hoping that she would just leave his mind so he could get on with his life.

When he walked in shock traveled through his body, she was there, sitting with her friend. But she seemed perfectly fine now. He walked up to the teacher and she smiled warmly at him. "Welcome! You must be our new student, Itachi right? Well why you don't go sit with Sakura and Hinata." She said, pointing to the two.

He saw Sakura visibly stiffen as he sat down, Hinata just acknowledged him briefly before going back to talking to her now silent friend. Itachi watched the two quietly; Sakura kept her eyes focused on the wall behind him. Suddenly this sharp pain stabbed through his head, he doubled over grasping his head. She was there, her eyes sparkling and happy, she was laughing with him in his room; she was so real. When everything came back into focus he found himself laying on the ground with everyone around him, Sakura was there, her eyes felled with worry. But why? Why would she worry about someone she didn't know? "Who are you?" He rasped out.

"I'm going to get him some water; please everyone give him some room." The teacher said rushing away.

"Who are you?" He asked again, this time more forcibly.

Tears filled her eyes. "I can't tell you." She whispered before standing up and walking away just as the teacher came back in with a cup of water.

He watched her, the vision coming back painfully. She was important to him, but he didn't know why and it frustrated the hell out of him.

-

-

-

Sakura's POV

-

-

-

She sat, glued to her seat, he had recognized her! She could see it in his eyes. But how?! The voice said he wouldn't remember her, but that look...it was as if he knew her but he didn't. Maybe that's what the voice meant when it said 'fate isn't done with you yet' she sighed and watched Mrs. Cate give him a few sips of water from the glass. "Mrs. Cate may I go to the restroom?" She asked wanting to get away.

"Sure go ahead." Mrs. Cate replied absent mindlessly.

She walked quickly out of the room and down the hall, she couldn't handle how his eyes watched her. It was as if he knew she knew everything and wanted answers, but how could she tell him when it would hurt him? Maybe it was like some movies, he has to gain them back by himself by being at some of places that they shared together. She sighed, but how was she going to do that without telling why that place is important. She walked to the principles office instead of the bathroom. "May I use the phone, please?"

The secretary nodded. Sakura sat in a chair beside the phone and dialed her home phone. "Yes?" It was her mom.

"Mom can I leave school?" She asked.

"Are you sick?" Her voice was worried.

"No, I just need to get away for a while." She replied.

Her mom paused, and Sakura prayed she would say yes. "Fine, but I want you home before 6 ok?"

"Of course, Thanks!" Sakura said, relief filled her voice as she hung up.

She talked to the secretary and said she would tell her teachers that she was leaving; Sakura went to her locker and got her stuff and was out the door in a minute. She drove around town for a few minutes before coming to her favorite cafe, she sighed, at least it was away from him. And that's what she needed, to be away, maybe that would make the pain go away. She walked in found one of her favorite books and went to her favorite seat and started reading; she got so into the book that she didn't notice when he came through the door. She was startled when the seat across from her was pulled out and that he sat down in it, her eyes widened in shock. "Who are you? And why does it feel like I know you?" He asked calmly.

Sakura blinked a bit and sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about; I've never seen you before." She replied emotionlessly.

He growled and chill went down her spin; suddenly he grabbed the book out of her hand and slammed it on the table, getting a few strange looks. "Yes you do! I want answers; the way you looked at me today, you know my from somewhere." He said glaring at her.

She grimaced. "What if I told you I can't tell you?" She whispered, she could feel a small voice in the back of her mind telling her to be quiet.

He looked at her shocked. "Why wouldn't you be able tell me?! Is someone threatening you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I just can't say, it's for the best. Trust me." She said standing gabbing the book and putting it back on the shelf.

She was getting ready to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. "But it is important; I don't know what it is, but something is telling me that you are special to me. Please tell me." He said softly, pulling her closer.

Tears formed in her eyes as she allowed her head to rest against his shoulder, to just feel him close to her again before pulling away. "I know you want to know, but please try to figure it out on your own! I can't tell you and if I did all this would fall apart; please understand that I want to, but I can't." And with that she was out of the door and in her car driving home, leaving him standing there confused.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Itachi's POV

-

-

-

-

-

He didn't know what it was, but holding her in his arms felt so right. It was like they where supposed to be like that, but her little riddle left him more confused that before. How was he supposed to figure it out on his own if she wouldn't help? But she knew she was telling the truth, that pain was too strong in her eyes for her to be lying.

He sighed and sat down at the same seat as before, he put his head in his hand and tried to relax his tired brain. He didn't know what to think, was he going crazy? Or where there memories in him that he didn't know about and could unlock? Suddenly the aching pain returned and he closed his eyes and, it seemed like, he fell into another world.

-

-

Itachi's Mind

-

-

"What is it you desire?" A voice spoke gently.

He looked around but he couldn't see anything but blue. "My memories." He finally replied.

"Why?" It asked.

"Because then I'd know who Sakura is and why she is important to me." He said.

"Would you want time to be what it was before when you see you memories? Because not only will you destiny change but as will Sakuras'. Let me show what it was like before you make your choice." It said.

Suddenly Itachi got random visions of beatings from her father and mother, her running away, her getting stabbed...it was all horrific. "Did that really happen?" He gasped.

"Yes, but I changed it. Now Sakura's parents are back and they love her very much, something she had been wanting for a long time. Would you want to change that?" The voice asked again.

"No, I don't know why, but I want her to be happy. But, please, at least let me know why she is so important to me!" Itachi pleaded.

"As you wish." The voice whispered.

More visions came; this time of kisses and hugs, of feelings of immense love. Suddenly he felt that love for her in his heart. "I want this again." He whispered clutching his heart.

There was a soft sigh, like the a whisper in the wind. "Love is a confusing thing, and I can give it back to you, but you must give something up."

"What? What would you want from me in return?" He asked.

"Anything?"

"Anything." He replied.

Suddenly everything came back into focus. What had just happened?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well that's it for now!! HAHA don't you love cliff hangers?? Anyway..please leave comments!! And thanks for the comments so far!! Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up this week...but I don't know yet, but if not this week then next!!


	13. The End

Chapter 13

_I don't own Waiting by_ _Trapt or EvanBlue's The Promise and the Threat._

-

-

-

-

Itachi stood and slowly walked out of the cafe. He shook his head wandering what that voice could have done, what would it take to get Sakura back. He got in his car and started it when a song came one that brought him out of his thoughts.

_I wanna meet up with you_

_And show you what I'm thinking_

_I'll take you anywhere_

_That you wanna go _

_I'm sitting here bored and lonely and _

_You know that anytime you're free_

_To show me how you feel_

_I'll take it anywhere that you want to go_

_Anywhere that you wanna go_

He drove thinking over the words that echoed in his brain.

_And I'd make it right if you wanted it _

_I want it back more than you know _

_I'd cross the line if you wanted it_

_I want you back_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_To get that feeling once again_

_Reunited in the end _

_And I've been waiting for you_

_To capture my imagination_

_Cuz I've been fooled by the illusions in my head_

_In my head_

_Now I realize I never had it so good_

_You took my anywhere I wanted to go _

_Now I'm sitting here dreaming of the days we led _

_Anytime I wanted I could show you how I feel_

_I can't go anywhere that I want to go_

_Anywhere that I want to go_

_And I'd make it right if you wanted it_

_I want it back more that you know_

_I'd cross the line if you wanted it _

_I want you back_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_I get that feeling once again _

_Reunited in the end _

_And I've been waiting for you_

_To capture my imagination_

_Cuz I've been fooled by th illusions in my head_

_In my head_

He grasped the wheel tightly, knuckles turning white as the skin stretched over bone. He wanted her back, more than anything. He sped through the streets, rushing to get anywhere.

TDL

Sakura sat on her bed, she didn't know what to do. He was so close but she couldn't touch him, or talk to him. She wished she could take it all back, she'd rather live with the pain of no parents and be with Itachi than to have them and not be able to talk to him. She curled into a ball. She missed his kisses, touches, and kindness she missed him. Then she thought of the other part of what the voice said, he would die, this was the sacrifice she made so he could live. Maybe he'll forget her and move on to find happiness is someone else. She sighed as tears fell down her face, she was lost, never has she felt so alone. Not even when her parents used to beat her, she never felt this way before. It was like there was a pit deep in her stomach that never went away, it was slowly swallowing her. She had already noticed that she had lost a lot of weight, bones where showing that shouldn't be, he face was swallow and unhealthy her cheek bones protruding. Depression sunk into every pore of her body, and she couldn't stop it.

She slowly feel asleep, sniffling slightly. She was on a deserted road, walking in one direction aimlessly. She saw a head of her a car coming at her, speeding, she squinted against the beams of light and was terrified to see that the car was out of control. Just as a scream was to come out of her lips the car swerved and flew of the road, there was a monstrous explosion. She ran to the car to try to save whoever was in there, when she got a closer look she saw the driver was Sasuke, she gasped, before she panicked she pulled at him with all her might until he broke free of the wreckage. She laid him gently in her lap. "Sasuke? Come on Sasuke answer me?! Please!" She shook him sobs racking her body as she got not response.

Suddenly his lips were moving gently and she leaned down, trying to hear his words. She was shocked to hear the voice that spoke to her in the blue abyss. "This was his sacrifice. He would give anything to have you in his arms again little flower, he loves you more than anything even little Sasuke. The deal has been delt with, the boy is dead. But your sorrow will be no more, for this tragedy will awake the memories and set everything as it was. Tomorrow you will wake up at the Uchiha's, and your parents will be dead, as will Sasuke. Good bye little flower." The voice said and Sasuke disappeared.

Sakura jerked out of bed.

TDL

When Itachi finally made it home his mother and father were crying. "What happened?"

"Sasuke, h..he's dead!" His mother said through sobs.

Itachi's eyes grew large. "How? When?"

"He died in a car crash, he tried to get out of the way from hitting someone who was in the road, his car went off the road and into a tree, he was dead when the ambulance got there." His father explained.

Itachi was speechless, that was what the voice meant! He gave something away for something in return. He walked up to his room without saying a word to his parents, on the way there he past Sasuke's room, it was the same as he left it like he was still there. He walked into his room and sat on his bed, a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He lost someone he loved to gain another. He laid on his bed slowly falling asleep.

TDL

Sunlight fell on Sakura's as she slowly stirred from sleep. When she opened she saw Itachi sitting a short distance away from her bed. "Itachi what are you doing here?" She asked, she was confused.

"Waiting for you to wake up so that you could get ready for the funeral." He said somberly.

It hit then, like a ton of breaks, the dream, the voice talking through Sasuke's dead body. She shivered and looked up at Itachi. "Itachi please come lay with me, I need someone to hold me." She whimpered.

He nodded and walked over and slowly slid beside her on the bed, wrapping and arm securely around her wait pulling her closer. She snuggled into his chest as he buried his head he her pink tresses.

She sighed and remembered that everything that had happened when they were apart never happened, which made her think. "Itachi when did I get out of the hospital?" She asked.

"You fell into a coma for the last three weeks, so we had you brought here, since last night your condition became completely better and they where able to take all the machines off you." He replied.

She looked up at him with a small smile before gently placing a soft kiss on his lips, he reacted immediately and kissed her back with so much passion she couldn't hardly breathe. His hands gently came up and cupped her face, deepening the kiss, she returned it moaning gently into his mouth. Searching hands came to wrap around his neck, her finger slowly tracing little patterns on the back of his neck. He sighed softly pulling away and wrapping his arms around her waste and trailing little butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw. She bent her head back allowing him better access, she whimpered slightly when he stopped and looked back to her eyes. "Do you want this?" He asked gently nuzzling her neck.

She gasped softly. "Yes more than anything."

He kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

TDL

Itachi and Sakura stood by his parents as people gave their condolences, Sakura's mind kept wandering to the moments earlier with Itachi. She blushed at the memory of curious hands, and breathy whispers. Itachi's grip on her hand tightened as he smiled down at her gently. Hinata came forward and hugged everyone, whispering her apologies, Sakura knew the silent girl has liked Sasuke, and she was taking it as hard, maybe harder than most. Sakura looked out over the silent cemetery and wandered what would happen next. Everything that has happened so recently set her spinning,lyrics to a song that listened to the other day.

"So_ we start spinning_

_You wouldn't want to let us go that easy."_

She sighed, nothing will ever be the same. She lost something and gained so much more, she watched the sun set, with new eyes, setting a fire the horizon and for once the world seemed full of so many possibilities and a promise of brighter days. She places a single rose on Sasuke's grave and looks up at Itachi. So ends the past and now the future starts.

_The End  
_

_

* * *

_

**So that's it. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm thinking about putting a new story up soon, and please tell me if the songs fit the story well. Good bye and Good night!- Tabby**


End file.
